1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker assembly, and more particularly to an electrical speaker assembly that can increase the sound frequency and generate clear sounds.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional electrical speaker 90 comprises a copper plate 92 and a ceramic plate 91 attached to one side of the copper plate 92. When electric currents are led respectively into the copper plate 92 and the ceramic plate 91, the electrical speaker 90 can generate sounds because of different resonance frequencies of the materials of the plates 91,92.
However, the sound generated by the conventional electrical speaker 90 is in a low frequency, in a low voice, and is unclear, so the sound generated by the conventional electrical speaker 90 cannot be applied to seek objects or for identification and is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an electrical speaker assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.